Due to advances in communication systems, various wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. Current mobile communication systems have been affiliated with 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, and the like. Such mobile communication systems may be capable of transmitting and receiving a large amount of data at a high speed. Furthermore, the mobile communication systems may be capable of transmitting, receiving, and processing various types of data, such as digital data, multimedia data, radio signal as well as a voice data. Accordingly, there is a demand for developing a technology for transmitting a large amount of data at a high transmit rate as fast as a wired communication network. For example, a scheme has been introduced to transmit a large amount of data at a high transmit rate by using a plurality of cells.
There is also a demand for developing a technology for performing uplink transmission in a plurality of cells or small cells and for controlling transmission of a channel of uplink control information.